


Naruto the sex veins

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Naruto the sex veins

Naruto Uzumaki is a man who loves to have sex as he goes on adventures across the planet and he is now a man who can use haki all three types and he is now is having sex 


End file.
